


Closer

by islndgurl777



Series: give michael guerin a friend 2k19 (make that friend maria deluca) [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Smut lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islndgurl777/pseuds/islndgurl777
Summary: Five times Maria and Isobel hook up, plus one time one of them realizes they caught Feelings.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with my series "give michael guerin a friend 2k19 (make that friend maria deluca)" but is not about Michael, so I won't be linking it in the series. I may need to create a series with fics in the same AU stream though, so look out for that.
> 
> If you do follow the series, part 2 of this fic takes place between "Good Vibrations" and "You Get What You Give" (maybe June 2019?), part 3 takes place at Maria's birthday party (end of July 2019), parts 4 and 5 take place sometime in August, and +1 is the Pod Squad's birthday, which I arbitrarily put at the end of August? I guess? Does anybody else care about my timeline?
> 
> Edit 6/28/19: I don't want to make a different series for stories that are still in the same 'verse, so I'm just adding it to the series.
> 
> Also, I'm just handwaving the stuff with Noah; he was the evil 4th alien (forever sad about this), but he's gone now. Don't ask me how, he just is.
> 
> Beta'd by Lire_Casander. Title from Nine Inch Nails.

**1**

 

Isobel is no stranger to a drunken rager. Well, as much as there can be a rager in a town like Roswell. The point is, she’s been to her fair share of parties, given her status at school as “popular queen bee” as Michael likes to put it. As such, she’s developed the perfect scheme to avoid actually drinking: she knows how to  _ act _ drunk, which allows her to maintain a clear head and avoid pesky hangovers. It’s a win-win in her book, and no one has been the wiser since she started the con more than a year ago after homecoming junior year.

 

The way Maria DeLuca is smirking at her from across the pool right now makes her think she’s been found out. Then again, she always feels a little guilty when DeLuca smirks at her like that, God only knows why.

 

She narrows her eyes as she takes a fake sip of her beer, watching DeLuca as she does so. Maria’s smile widens, eyebrow raising as she lifts her own cup and tips its contents into her mouth; a challenge. 

 

Isobel, never one to back down, starts drinking hers in earnest, chugging as fast as she can so she can spend the least time possible tasting it. When she lowers her cup in victory, smug smirk of her own gracing her face, DeLuca isn’t even looking at her. She’s making her way to the kegs, determination in her stride. Isobel’s smirk widens and she saunters up to the same keg DeLuca is using to refill her cup.

 

Before she can say anything DeLuca says mildly, “I’ve grown up at a bar, Evans. You really think I can’t tell when someone’s faking it?” She sounds unimpressed, and she’s not even looking at Isobel, too busy refilling her cup.

 

Isobel resists the urge to growl, instead keeping her tone just as mild. “I’m not faking it now, am I, DeLuca?” she says, her hand brushing Maria’s as she takes the handle to refill her own cup.

 

DeLuca raises an eyebrow when Isobel fills the cup almost to the brim, rolling her eyes when she clinks their plastic cups together. She starts downing all of it, maintaining eye contact the whole time, so Maria lifts her own cup and does the same, somehow looking... amused. Isobel’s still drinking, so she doesn’t have to work as hard to contain her growl again.

 

They finish at the same time and DeLuca starts refilling her cup. “Where’s your posse?” she asks before Isobel can say anything again.

 

Isobel, mildly frustrated for a reason she can’t quite explain, scans the patio for her friends, or even Michael, but she doesn’t recognize most of the people out here. She breathes deep and shrugs, trying to identify why she’s feeling so frustrated. “Around, I guess. Where’s yours?” She hasn’t seen either of the Ortecho girls, not that this is Liz’s kind of scene; if it were, she’s sure she could have convinced Max to join her. She doesn’t recall seeing Alex Manes at the party either, and those are the only people DeLuca hangs out with. 

 

“Not here,” DeLuca says with a shake of her head, holding her hand out for Isobel’s cup, and she reluctantly hands it over. She’s not a fan of beer, but she’s not giving up on their unspoken challenge that easily.

 

They hold eye contact again as they drink, and Isobel can feel herself getting a little light-headed. “Is that why you’re bothering with me?” Her tone is bitter, which is really weird, because there’s nothing for her to be bitter about? Something about DeLuca always seems to put her on edge though, and her words come out sounding more hostile than she means them.

 

DeLuca raises an eyebrow and pauses in the act of refilling her cup again. “Is that a problem, Evans?”

 

Isobel can’t explain why her first instinct is to say yes, so she shakes her head and holds her cup out for a refill. “Nope.”

 

Half an hour later, when she’s in the cab of Maria’s truck, hand up her shirt while she sucks a hickey into the skin below her ear, grinding down on Maria’s thigh as they fill the air with their gasps and moans, she realizes why she might have a bit of a problem with it.

 

That doesn’t stop her from bailing before they even get their clothes off, and then avoiding DeLuca like the plague for the rest of the school year.

 

**2**

 

Isobel Evans is slowly getting drunk in a booth in the back corner of her bar. She’s been frequenting the Wild Pony for the last several nights, following the same pattern: enter quietly, order from someone who is not Maria, and nurse a steady number of beers (occasionally shots of vodka) until she’s too drunk to drive and needs to call Max or Michael to take her home.

 

Tonight, Maria decides enough is enough. It’s the middle of the week, so there aren’t many customers; there are less people around to mask the feeling of Isobel’s despair, which permeates the room, threatening to choke her. Sighing, she grabs a bottle of the vodka Evans has been favoring and another shot glass, and she makes her way over to Isobel’s table.

 

“How you doing, Evans?” she asks, sitting down and pouring a shot for both of them.

 

Isobel huffs inelegantly, covering her face with her hands. “I just found out my doting husband of five years is an alien serial killer who only loved me for my connection to the first woman he murdered, which he used  _ my _ body to do, among other things. I’m not doing that great, DeLuca,” she says, voice breaking as she leans forward to drag her shot glass over, downing it quickly and covering her face again.

 

Maria winces as she feels wave after wave of Isobel’s despair and agony washing over her, mingled with regret, love, disgust, and shame. She takes her shot and refills their glasses. “I won’t pretend to know what that’s like, but I am sorry.”

 

Isobel snorts and drops her hands to send her the most pathetic glare she’s ever seen from the woman. “Don’t pretend you’re not thrilled to see my life imploding around me, DeLuca. You’ve probably been waiting years to see me brought so low.”

 

The words sting because she isn’t wrong. Maria’s usually a pretty easy going woman, but her own hurt over a slight senior year coupled with Rosa’s feelings of hatred for Isobel have turned her into a viper when it comes to Isobel Evans. Maria sighs. “Yeah, I have. But if I could undo what’s been done to you, I wouldn’t even hesitate, Isobel. He violated you, mind and body. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, and you are far from that.”

 

Tears fill Isobel’s eyes, spilling over as she starts sobbing quietly in front of her. “I  _ trusted _ him,” she whispers, and her hurt makes Maria’s chest ache. “I gave him everything, and he--” She breaks off, sobbing again, and Maria really can’t take this anymore.

 

She stands up and rounds the booth, gently taking Isobel’s hand in hers. “Come on,” she says, tugging her up. Her heart breaks a little when Isobel does nothing to resist, just follows her into the back, trembling with her sobs. She leads her into her office in the back and nudges Isobel to sit on the couch. She grabs a box of tissues from her desk and sits down next to her. “Here,” she offers the box to Isobel.

 

She takes a tissue from the box and blows her nose, tears still streaming from her eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about everything I ever let him do to me,” she says, and Maria’s breath catches in her throat. She knows where this is going. She leans into Isobel and starts rubbing her hand up and down her back. “And I keep wondering, did I do it because I wanted to? Or because he wanted to? Did he get inside my head without me realizing it?” She wipes her eyes with another tissue and shivers. “I feel dirty, and I’ve tried, but I don’t know how to feel clean anymore.”

 

Maria shifts to pull Isobel into a hug, squeezing gently until she feels her arms wrapping around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Isobel. I’m so sorry. I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but I promise you, you won’t feel like this forever. I swear it.” She squeezes hard and Isobel buries her head in her shoulder, fresh tears soaking into her shirt.

 

After a while, Isobel pulls back, resting her hands on Maria’s forearms and gently brushing their foreheads together. She doesn’t open her eyes when she whispers, “Thank you.”

 

Maria nods, breathing slowly to regulate her heartbeat; Isobel’s pain is hard to bear, but she doesn’t want her to be alone with it. She knows how much that sucks. “Is there anything else I can do to help you?”

 

Isobel’s first feeling at the question is a mixture of longing and desperation, followed by a doubt that strengthens as she shakes her head, pulling away from Maria. “No, there’s nothing--”

 

“Isobel. What is it you want? If I can help…” Maria twists her hands to grip Isobel’s forearms as well, locking them together.

 

Isobel looks down at where they’re gripping each other and looks up at Maria. “Can I kiss you?” she blurts, shocking the both of them.

 

Isobel is already shaking her head in denial as Maria says, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“No, I know. I didn’t mean---” She cuts herself off and sighs. “I just don’t want him to be the last person I’ve kissed. I want to,” she lets go of Maria’s arm, raising her hand to grasp at the air for the right words. “I want something else to overwrite it.”

 

Maria nods slowly in understanding. “It won’t make everything he did to you go away,” she says, pulling Isobel’s hand back down to link with hers. 

 

Isobel watches their hands link and nods, swallowing heavily. “I know. I just--”

 

Maria leans forward and presses her lips to Isobel’s, cutting her off. She smiles into the kiss when Isobel makes a soft sound of surprise and presses her body closer. She parts her lips a little and angles her head to trail light kisses and bites across Isobel’s jaw, feels her breath hitch against her neck when she nibbles on her earlobe. She pulls back to nip at Isobel’s bottom lip again, sucking it into her mouth before she soothes it with the tip of her tongue. Isobel finally seems to be getting with the program, opening her mouth further and tentatively kissing back, when a knock on the office door makes them both freeze.

 

“Maria, Guerin’s out here asking for you,” her bartender calls through the door.

 

She sucks in a breath and, not breaking eye contact with Isobel, calls back, “Tell him I’ll be there in a minute!” She waits until she hears him walk away to lick her lips and say, “Are you okay?”

 

Isobel nods, eyes a little wide, shock and confusion waging war around her, followed by an overwhelming relief. “Thank you,” she says, gripping Maria’s arms and leaning forward to rest her head on her shoulder. “Thank you, Maria.”

 

Maria squeezes her back and says, “Don’t mention it. I’m going to go talk to Michael, but you can stay back here as long as you need, okay?”

 

Isobel nods again and loosens her grip. “I’ll be out in a few minutes, I just need to clean myself up,” she says, gesturing to her red, watery eyes.

 

Maria heads back out front and sees Michael sitting at Isobel’s table, eyeing the glasses and bottle of vodka she’d left there. “Guerin,” she says, sitting down across from him in Isobel’s seat.

 

“Hey,” he says, nudging her foot with his in a friendly greeting. “Figured I’d beat Isobel to the punch and just come pick her up without waiting for a call. Where is she?”

 

A little annoyed, she says, “You’ll come pick her up after she gets sad-drunk, but you won’t sit here with her and support her through it?”

 

She feels his guilt when he shrugs and says, “I offered, but she said I wouldn’t understand, and she just wanted to wallow by herself.”

 

Maria nods slowly. “She’s right, you probably wouldn’t understand, but she’s also good at subterfuge, like you. She doesn’t want to be alone in her grief. She needs someone to talk to, someone to hold her. Be that for her, Guerin,” she says, getting up when she sees Isobel heading their way. 

 

Isobel sends her a small smile and she nods, smiling in return, as she heads back to the bar.

 

**3**

 

Isobel has no idea what she’s doing here. Sure, she’s definitely allowed to be hanging out at her own brother’s house, but it doesn’t make sense for her to be there for Maria DeLuca’s birthday party. She not sure if she’d be welcomed by the honoree.

 

She hasn’t been back to the Wild Pony since she kissed Maria, so she hasn’t seen much of her except when they cross paths around town. Every time, Isobel has a brief moment of panic before she breathes deep and makes as little small talk as she can before, essentially, running away. 

 

Maria hasn’t called her on it, which totally baffles her. They’ve spent the last twelve years practically at each other’s throats, since that first time they kissed, and now all of a sudden Maria’s being nice to her? She reiterates: it doesn’t make sense.

 

She helps Liz and Max decorate his house for the surprise party, keeps busy with cooking the food and organizing the booze, then hangs back in the kitchen when Maria shows up with Michael and the party starts. The group mostly sticks to the living room, moving out to the backyard once the sun sets enough and the desert starts to cool down. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Liz asks as she comes back inside for a refill. “You’ve been hovering in here all night; the hors d'oeuvres will be fine on their own, I think.”

 

Isobel smiles and finishes wiping down the counters for the millionth time. “I know, I just like to keep on top of things. You know how I get.”

 

Liz eyes her and says, “Everything’s okay with you and Maria, right? She told me you guys were cool.”

 

Isobel raises an eyebrow, heart pounding. “Did she? When did she say that?”

 

Liz shrugs and leans on the counter next to her, sipping her drink. “Couple of weeks ago, maybe? She said you guys talked one night at the Wild Pony and she finally made peace with you, or something like that.”

 

Isobel makes a sound of agreement in her throat and bites down on the laugh that wants to break free. 

 

Liz seems not to notice and continues saying, “So if you’re hiding in here to avoid her, you don’t really have to.” There aren’t that many people there--Liz, Alex, Kyle, her brothers, and Maria’s mom--so she supposes it’s pretty obvious that she’s avoiding the birthday girl.

 

Still. “Hiding?” she says, voice loud with indignation. She takes a breath and smiles, moderating her tone. “I’m not hiding. I just need to use the restroom, and I’ll meet you outside in a minute.”

 

Liz gives her a look like she knows Isobel is lying through her teeth but says, “Okay. See you in a bit.”

 

Isobel stalks through to use Max’s en suite bathroom for more privacy, slamming the door behind her on the way. “Hiding!” she says, voice high again. “Isobel Evans does not  _ hide _ ,” she says to her reflection. Her eyes are wide and bright, and her smile looks...super fake. “Ugh,” she says, disgusted with herself. “Okay, so I’m hiding. What does that matter? It’s not like Maria will notice!”

 

“Isobel?” she hears, right outside the bathroom door, and she jumps. “It’s not like I’ll notice what?” Maria says, sounding concerned.

 

Isobel places her hand on her heart and lets out a slow breath, plastering her fake smile on again as she opens the door. “Nothing!” she says to Maria. “I was just talking to myself. Did you need something?”

 

Maria shoulders past her into the bathroom and closes them in together, leaning on the door. “Yeah, I wanted to see if you were okay? I feel like I haven’t really talked to you since…” she shrugs.

 

Isobel smiles wider and her cheeks start to hurt. “I’m fine. I’m good!” She moves closer to the door, ready to escape, but Maria stands firm in front of it.

 

“No, you’re not,” Maria says on a sigh. “Look, if you’re weirded out by the kiss, we can pretend--”

 

Isobel raises her hand to stop her and shakes her head. “I’m... I’m not weirded out by the kiss. It was a good kiss, and I’m grateful to you for it.”

 

Maria’s shoulders drop. “Well, then why are you being so weird?”

 

Isobel groans and sits down on top of the closed toilet, contemplating what to say. Maria flips the lock on the door and sits on the edge of the bathtub, close enough to touch. Isobel finally says, “I’m... embarrassed about how I acted, crying all over you, dumping all of my garbage on you. It’s humiliating. I don’t like to be... vulnerable.”

 

Maria nods and hums in understanding. They sit quietly for a long moment before she says, “So you wouldn’t be weirded out if we did it again?”

 

Isobel’s brain sort of... short-circuits for a second and her body answers with a shake of the head before her brain catches up. “Yeah, no, that would be totally fine, I would not be weirded out by that at all.”

 

Maria smiles and says, “Good,” before she leans in, one hand on Isobel’s thigh, and captures her bottom lip between hers.

 

Isobel scoots closer, wrapping her arms around Maria’s shoulders as they deepen the kiss. The slide of tongues and lips continues as Maria’s hand climbs up her thigh, thumb swiping so close to the apex of her thighs she groans in frustration. Maria’s mouth breaks away from hers and they breathe each other in as she says, “Can I?” while slipping the tips of her fingers into the top of Isobel’s shorts. She nods frantically, burying her fingers in her hair to drag her mouth back again. 

 

Maria unbuttons her shorts and Isobel slides to the edge of the seat, wiggling to help her pull them down her thighs, but they don’t get past her knees before Maria’s cupping her, thumb stroking her clit through her panties. Isobel’s hips jerk toward her and she nips at Maria’s lip as she groans into her mouth. “God,” she breathes, squeezing her eyes closed as a shudder wracks her body.

 

Maria hums, strokes her again, and says, “No, Goddess.”

 

Isobel laughs shakily, trailing her hands down Maria’s sides to slip them under her shirt. “This feels familiar,” she says, thumbs stroking up Maria’s stomach as she lifts her shirt higher.

 

Maria shivers, her hand shaking as she continues stroking Isobel through her panties. “Maybe this time we’ll actually get off together? Instead of,” she slips her hand under the cloth, making Isobel whimper. “Instead of going home alone and fingering ourselves in the shower, like last time?”

 

Isobel slips her hands under Maria’s bra, cupping each breast and thumbing her nipples. She lets out a shaky breath as she says, “You actually made it until you got home? I had to pull over and finger myself on the side of the highway.”

 

“Jesus, Evans,” Maria breathes out, leaning in to kiss her again.

 

Isobel breaks the kiss to whisper, “No. Goddess.”

 

Maria laughs breathlessly, though it turns into a gasp when Isobel pinches a nipple. She retaliates by slipping one of her fingers into Isobel, making her hips jerk forward.

 

They’re leaning in for another kiss when the outer door to Max’s room opens and they hear Alex call out, “Maria?”

 

They both freeze, hands inside each others’ clothes, touching each other, and look at each other wide-eyed. Maria swallows and gapes like a fish for a moment before she says, “Yeah?”

 

They hear Alex step closer to the door and he says, “They want to do presents and cake. Is that alright with you?”

 

Isobel pulls her hands out of Maria’s bra, helpfully adjusting her as she goes. “Sure!” Maria says, tone a little too forced. “I’ll be out in a minute!” She starts to pull her finger out of Isobel slowly, though Isobel can’t help but grind down on it a bit as she goes, whimpering a little. 

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks.

 

Isobel stifles her groan-turned-giggle in Maria’s shoulder. “I’m fine,” she grits out, pulling her wrist free of Isobel’s underwear. “Just. Give me a minute, okay?”

 

Alex waits a long moment before he says, “Okay,” and they hear him start to leave when he turns back and asks, “Have you seen Isobel? She’s in charge of all things food.”

 

Maria locks eyes with her, questioning, and Isobel clears her throat and says, “I’m in here too, Alex. I’ll be out in a minute as well.”

 

“Oh,” Alex says, sounding confused. And then, “ _ Oh _ . Sorry.  _ Oh my God _ , am I sorry.”

 

Maria covers her mouth to stifle a laugh, swallows hard and says, “Bye, Alex.” He doesn’t bother to say goodbye in return.

 

They wait until they hear Max’s bedroom door close before breaking into giggles, gripping each other’s arms and leaning on each other for support. “Oh my God,” Isobel whispers. “I can’t believe we just got caught having sex by my brother’s almost-boyfriend. In my other brother’s bathroom.”

 

Maria laughs again and shakes her head. “And it looks like we’ll be missing out on the best part again,” she says. Then she lifts her finger, still glistening, and sucks it into her mouth. Isobel groans and licks her lips. “Well,” Maria says thoughtfully, once she’s licked the digit clean. “Maybe not.”

 

Isobel squirms, rubbing her thighs together, eyes locked on Maria’s finger. “You’re terrible, DeLuca.”

 

She merely lifts her eyebrows in challenge. “Am I? See you out there in a minute, Evans.”

 

Isobel takes a minute to straighten her clothes and splash some water on her face. When she gets outside, Alex immediately makes eye contact, starts to blush, then turns back to his conversation with Kyle. No one else seems the wiser, so she acts like nothing happened.

 

She continues to act like nothing happened for the rest of the night until, on her way out, Maria locks eyes with Isobel and says to the group in general, “Thanks for this amazing party, everyone, but I really need to go home and take a shower.” At which, Isobel spits out her mouthful of lemonade all over Kyle Valenti.

 

**4**

 

Maria has been antsy for days. Ever since her birthday party, really. She’s spent way too much time over the last week reliving that short span of time from senior year when she had had a crush on Evans. A crush which had stemmed, much like this one, from a night of ill-advised, possibly slightly-drunk, groping.

 

Twelve years ago, Maria had figured it was a drunk experiment on Isobel’s part. It didn’t bother her too much when Isobel blew her off at school for the rest of the year; some girls kissed a girl and  _ didn’t _ like it.

 

Maria, on the other hand, had already known she wasn’t one-hundred percent hetero, and so had harbored a very, very brief crush on Isobel. It had lasted until she and Rosa were back on again and never came back after they decided to be just friends. There was no chance of it returning at all after Rosa died rather than spend time in the same room as Isobel Evans.

 

Now, however, there’s nothing stopping her from crushing on (and God, does that sound corny coming from a thirty-year-old woman) Isobel Evans, and the feeling is just...the worst. She doesn’t want to experience these feelings for a woman who has just had her whole world shatter around her. It’s too complicated.

 

The sex, however, has the potential to be outstanding, and Maria keeps finding herself licking her lips, thinking about how Isobel tasted that night at her birthday party.

 

It presents her with quite a conundrum.

 

She’s minding the bar and can feel Isobel’s tension from the parking lot, so she’s alert and watching the door when she enters. Isobel makes her way to her usual booth without stopping by the bar and sits, making eye contact with her briefly before she starts to peruse the menu. Maria checks on her customers up at the bar then makes her way over to Isobel, sliding in across from her. “Hey.”

 

Isobel’s a mixture of nervous and aroused, though an outside observer would never know. She takes a deep breath and, eyes locking with Maria’s, says, “Hey. You got a minute? Or fifteen?”

 

Maria smiles and lifts a brow. “Only fifteen?” She can tell what Isobel is aiming for, but she’s still not sure if hooking up with her is the best idea. Besides what Isobel is going through, there are other reasons Maria should refrain; Michael is one of her best friends, and hooking up with his sister could make things awkward.

 

She’s trying to think of another reason why this is a bad idea, but Isobel’s bare foot is sliding up her leg under the table, and the feelings coming from her are... unmistakable. Her eyes are wide, but her lips twitch. She knows how Maria’s abilities work and she’s doing this on purpose. “Actually, can you spare half an hour?”

 

Maria purses her lips, nose scrunching up a little as she considers her options. A fresh wave of arousal emanates from Isobel as she starts running her foot up between Maria’s thighs and the decision is made for her.

 

Isobel follows her back to her office, keeping close enough to trail her fingertip down the back of Maria’s arm as they walk. She closes and locks the door behind them, turning back just in time for Isobel to corner her against the door. She’s nervous, but determined. She wants this. “I’ve never fucked a woman before,” she says.

 

Maria places her hands on Isobel’s waist and pulls her closer, spreading her legs. “What do you want to do with me, Evans?”

 

Isobel’s eyes flick back and forth between hers, nerves steadying. She lifts a hand to cup Maria’s jaw, thumb rubbing back and forth across her cheek. “I want... I want to make you feel good. Will you show me how?”

 

Maria lets out an unsteady breath, searching Isobel’s eyes, though she knows the other woman is sure. It’s Maria herself who is still not sure this is the best idea, and she doesn’t want to soul search too deeply about why that might be. She wants Isobel, and Isobel wants her. That should be enough. “Okay,” she says.

 

Almost thirty minutes later they exit Maria’s office, red, swollen lips the only testament to what they had been doing. Isobel finds an empty booth while Maria gets them drinks from the bar, only needing to follow the feeling of Isobel’s giddy triumph to find her again. She passes Isobel her drink and takes a sip of her own. “So,” she says, loathing how tentative her voice sounds, but she really needs to know. “What exactly do you want this to be?”

 

Isobel takes a long drink, not to avoid answering, but to carefully consider what she wants to say. “Is it okay if I say I don’t want this to be anything?” Maria senses it’s not quite a lie, but not the whole truth.

 

Maria tamps down on her unexpected hurt and shifts slightly in her seat. She’s still wet from Isobel eating her out, still feels flushed from her orgasm; she should be riding the high of the afterglow instead of feeling so distressed. But she also went into this knowing Isobel probably wasn’t in the right place for anything more than a meaningless hookup anyways.

 

Before she can reply, Isobel goes on to explain, “I mean, I like you, Maria. Truly. You’ve been…” She sighs deeply, brow scrunching in surprised confusion. “A friend to me, even after everything. And I know you’re close with Michael. I don’t…” She shrugs. “I don’t want to start anything with you I can’t finish and then screw up your relationship with him.” She huffs out a rueful laugh and brings her hands up to rub at her temples. “I also don’t have that many friends, and I would kind of like not to lose you to a messy breakup.”

 

That feels like a more genuine answer, and it settles easier in Maria’s chest. She nods and says, “Friends with benefits? We can have sex when we want, but there are no strings, and we can see other people.”

 

Isobel starts to nod along, but then freezes, hesitation bursting forth from her.

 

“What is it?” Maria asks, reaching forward to grasp Isobel’s hand.

 

Isobel shakes her head. “It’s nothing.”

 

Maria rolls her eyes and squeezes her hand. “You’re talking to a psychic. I know you’re lying, and that’s a big no-no when we’re discussing having a sexual relationship. I need to know if you’re not comfortable with something I’ve said.” Especially given Isobel’s recently found fears about her own consent in her relationship with Noah.

 

Isobel seems to be thinking along the same lines because she flinches before taking a deep breath and meeting her eyes. “I won’t be sleeping with other people,” she says firmly. “I can’t stomach the thought of letting someone I don’t trust have that kind of access to me, to my body. So, friends with benefits, great. No strings, sure. You can see other people, but I won’t be, not anytime soon.”

 

Maria nods slowly and squeezes Isobel’s hand again. “You trust me that much?”

 

Isobel nods and squeezes back. “You’re family to my family. I trust you with my life.”

 

**5**

 

A couple weeks later, they finally have sex in an actual bed.

 

“This is new,” Maria says, chest heaving as she lays down next to Isobel, who is boneless with pleasure.

 

Isobel snorts and turns toward her, replying without opening her eyes. “Yeah, well, your office is great, as is the back seat of my car, but I figured I should break it in, you know? New house, new bed, new mattress. They all need a good christening.” She wants everything in her new home to have a good memory attached to it.

 

Maria hums and taps her fingers idly on her stomach. “Does that mean we have to christen the couch too?”

 

Isobel laughs and opens her eyes. “The one in the living room, and the one in my office.”

 

“What about the chair in the living room?” Maria asks, turning on her side to face Isobel

 

Isobel raises her eyebrow, eyes going distant as she thinks about it. “You think we could?”

 

“One of us could wear a strap-on, the other could ride them. As long as we keep it slow and steady, the chair should hold fine.”

 

Her tone is so sure, Isobel has to ask, “You’ve done that before?”

 

“You remember that woman I told you about from a few years ago, Alexa?” Isobel nods and Maria continues, “Twice in the chair in my living room. It’s just like yours and it was totally fine.”

 

“I wonder about the dining room chairs, then. There are six of those,” Isobel says idly.

 

Maria laughs, pulling Isobel closer and giving her a quick kiss. “Let’s make sure the other chair holds first. It seems more sturdy, and you’re a squirmer.”

 

She is, though she’s slightly offended Maria would point that out as a deterrent to them having sex in her new dining room chairs. “Well, maybe I’ll wear the strap-on and you can ride me!”

 

“Nah, I’m kind of a squirmer too,” she says, kissing her again.

 

“What about taking turns sitting in the chairs and eating each other out on the table? That would count, right?” Isobel suggests, and from the sound Maria makes and the resulting tingle she feels spreading through her own body, they have a winner.

 

Maria groans and rests her forehead against Isobel’s, giving her a quick peck. “You’re killing me, Evans. We don’t have time for that tonight, and we can’t tomorrow because you’re having everyone over for the Pod Squad’s birthday party.”

 

Isobel snorts and runs her hands through Maria’s hair. “I really wish you wouldn’t call us that. It sounds like a child made it up.”

 

Maria practically purrs when Isobel sets up a rhythm, stroking through her hair and massaging the base of her neck, then starting all over again. “Mmm, what about the Cosmic Clan? The Stellar Club? The E.T. Band?”

 

Isobel laughs out loud and shakes her head. “No, no. Those are all terrible. Pod Squad is fine, I can learn to live with Pod Squad.”

 

“Good,” Maria says, wrapping her arms around Isobel’s waist and settling her head on her chest as Isobel continues to stroke her hair. “Because I was running out of usable synonyms for ‘alien’.”

 

“I do like the word ‘stellar’, if only to describe how good I am in bed,” she says. She’s not boasting and she’s not digging for a compliment; she’s always been pretty intuitive when it comes to her sexual partners’ needs, and Maria is no exception. In fact, she thinks sex with Maria may be the best she’s ever had, if only because they can read each other so easily. Being with someone who knows what she wants without her ever having to ask for it has been great, but the best part is that Maria always asks anyways. Always.

 

Maria huffs into her chest, closing her eyes. “I’m not padding your ego any more, Evans. You know you’re good. My three orgasms in the last hour are proof of that.”

 

Isobel frowns. “Only three? I can do better than that.”

 

Maria rolls off of her, eyes still closed. “Feel free to test that theory on yourself, but I’m going to sleep.”

 

“Maybe I will,” Isobel says, hand already slipping under the sheet and down her stomach into her still-damp curls. She’s touching herself for less than a minute, small gasps and whimpers slipping out of her mouth, when Maria growls and sits up to lean over her.

 

“Fine. We each get one more orgasm, and then it’s time for bed. Agreed?” She holds out a hand like it’s a business deal.

 

Isobel, shoving the sheet down, lifts her hand from between her legs and puts it in Maria’s. “Deal.”

 

Maria shakes her hand and then lifts it to suck her juices off of her fingers. “You are the worst, Evans.”

 

Isobel just laughs and drags her head down for a kiss.

 

**+1**

 

Maria’s standing by the dining room table, eyeing all of the food on it as well as the six chairs surrounding it, wondering. 

 

Isobel walks in, dressed up and makeup and hair done impeccably. “I’m telling you, the table is sturdy enough.”

 

Before she can say anything, Michael and Alex walk in behind her, carrying bags of wine and gifts. “Sturdy enough for what?” Michael asks.

 

Maria can feel her face turning red, and when she accidentally locks eyes with Alex, he starts turning red too.

 

“All of the food, of course,” Isobel says, rolling her eyes. “DeLuca thinks I over-prepared and bought way too much food, but I said it would be fine.” She goes to lean on the table, bumps it with her hip and lifts a brow as if to say, “See?”

 

“Whatever,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. “Maria’s right. It’s not like any of the barbie girls from your mom’s country club are going to eat all of these carbs anyways.”

 

Technically the party is just for Max and Isobel, since their mom and all of her friends will be attending and they are unaware of Michael’s connection to them, but they traditionally celebrate his birthday on the same day. This year, after those not in the know are gone, they’ll continue their party to include Michael and celebrate with just their close friends.

 

It’s not ideal, but Maria and Michael had had their own celebration for his birthday the month before, so her rage on his behalf is somewhat lessened. She reaches over to run a comforting had down his arm, though she can tell by his amusement it’s more for her comfort than for his.

 

“So is the girl you’re dating going to be here or what?” Michael says. 

 

Maria freezes and her eyes dart to Isobel, but she’s rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Michael. “God, could you sound more middle school? She’s not a girl, she’s a woman.”

 

He rolls his eyes back and says, “God, could you sound more condescending? You knew what I meant, didn’t you?”

 

The doorbell rings and Isobel flips Michael off before she heads off to answer it. He follows her, poking at her and bugging her the whole way.

 

Maria watches them go, a heaviness sitting on her heart that she can’t explain. She jumps when Alex steps in front of her, eyebrows coming together in concern. “Maria?”

 

She smiles and waves off his concern. “I’m fine,” she answers before he can ask.

 

He nods slowly, unconvinced. “Did you know she was dating someone?”

 

She shakes her head, maintaining her smile. “No, but we agreed we could. We’re just friends who have sex sometimes.”

 

Alex studies her for a long time and her smile starts to strain. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

 

Because she’s finally figuring out it’s not, she deflects. “Is that something you should be asking me when you came here with your  _ friend _ Michael?” Not her usual type of response, but she’s feeling blindsided, hurt, and defensive.

 

Alex sighs, slightly hurt, but waves off the apology that comes to her lips almost as soon as she’s done snapping at him. “You’re right. It’s hypocritical of me to ask if you’re okay settling for less than what you want when I’m sitting here unhappily living with the same deal.” He leans closer, gripping her arms in his hands, eyes steady on hers. “But I know  _ exactly _ how it feels, which is why I’m asking, wondering if I should be concerned.”

 

Maria looks over as Isobel walks in, flanked by Michael, whom she is still arguing with, and Max. “No,” she says quietly, pulling Alex in for a grateful hug. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll figure something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr with the same name! Come say hi!


End file.
